Libros
by YyessyY
Summary: Cuarto curso una mañana normal de sábado cambia cuando un dolor de espalda no deja tranquila a Hermione quien camino a su sala común termina en el suelo, desperdigando sus libros a su alrededor y con Malfoy frente a ella. No hay insultos ni malos tratos, solo un cruce de palabras y un gesto de amabilidad impropio de Malfoy. Un acontecimiento olvidado entre los pasillos de Hogwarts


**____****Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo solo los uso para llevar a cabo mis locas ideas.**

**_Bueno, este fic es producto de mis desvarios después de una semana horrible de dormir poco y estudiar mucho, mas todo un dia de fisiopatología T_T. Por lo que pido clemencia si ven fallas o algo, no es mi mejor fic, pero es lo mejor que se puede hacer cuando una idea no deja de rondar tu mente y cuando descubres que Pablo Alborán está como quiere O.O ... lo quiero para Navidad junto a Tom *-* _  
**

* * *

**Libros.**

La mañana del sábado suele ser para dormir hasta tarde y descansar, pero la joven Hermione Granger era la excepción a casi cualquier regla. De ahí que a nadie le hubiera extrañado verla tan temprano –para el resto de los mortales- levantada y en la biblioteca del colegio.

Hacía un par de semanas habían vuelto de vacaciones de Navidad y a pesar de que todo Hogwarts había descubierto la hermosa joven que era la castaña, tras el baile de Navidad en que había asistido con Viktor Krum, nadie se sorprendía de que volviera a usar sus ropas holgadas o que se pasara el día adelantando materia y estudiando con mucha, demasiada, anticipación.

Hermione Granger buscó los libros que necesitaba, los tomó entre sus brazos y salió de la biblioteca rumbo al patio exterior del castillo, encorvándose bajo el peso de los libros. Dobló por un pasillo y se dio cuenta del gran dolor de espaldas que sentía, cargar siempre con tantos libros le estaba pasando la cuenta. No le dio mayor importancia al asunto, a pesar que el dolor intenso y punzante en sus lumbares la estuviera matando.

Al poco rato llegó al patio y se sentó debajo de un frondoso árbol que proyectaba una sombra muy agradable. El invierno estaba dejando paso, poco a poco, a la primavera y sentir la brisa cálida de esa época mientras estudiaba era bastante agradable. Se dejó llevar por la lectura y el tiempo pasó volando, cuando quiso darse cuenta Hogwarts ya comenzaba a presentar actividad a pesar que recién eran las once de la mañana –Hermione se había levantado casi cuatro horas antes-. Cerró su libro y decidió subir a su sala común para encontrarse con sus amigos; Harry aun necesitaba apoyo y ayuda para el torneo de los tres magos, era su deber de amiga darle ánimos y estaba segura que sus dos amigos ya estarían despiertos a esa hora.

Se levantó y recogió sus libros, sintiendo nuevamente aquella horrible punzada de dolor que le recordaba que su espalda le pedía una tregua lo antes posible. Obvió el aviso de su espalda y continuó su camino con los tres pesados tomos que apenas y podía cargar. Llegó al hall del castillo y comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, pero al llegar al segundo piso ya no daba más, el dolor aumentaba con cada paso que daba y solo quería acostarse y olvidar aquel malestar, pero se obligó a seguir sin siquiera ser muy consciente de lo que hacía hasta que al llegar al pasillo del tercer piso alguien chocó con ella y la aventó al suelo.

─ ¡Hey, ten más cuidado!… imbécil… ─ Terminó susurrando, cerrando los ojos y sobándose sus lumbares y siendo consciente del aumento del dolor en esa zona. Sus libros estaban tirados a su alrededor.

─ No era yo quien iba con los ojos cerrados ─ Replicó una voz masculina, haciendo que la castaña abriera los ojos de golpe y los fijara en el dueño de aquella tan familiar y fastidiosa voz. Frente a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y estirado cuan largo era, aparentando desinterés, arrogancia y elegancia, se encontraba el ser más odioso e idiota de todo Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy. ─ Cierra la boca, Granger, o te entraran moscas.

Y tras ese comentario la chica juntó rápidamente sus labios, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima al rubio, aun sorprendida de habérselo topado tan temprano y en ese lugar del castillo, tan lejos de las mazmorras, y –sobre todo- sin que la hubiera insultado aun.

Malfoy chasqueó la lengua, irritado con el poco disimulado escrutinio del que era victima. Se acercó más a la joven de Gryffindor, observando el desastre de libros desperdigados por el pulcro suelo del castillo y luego las escaleras, unos cuantos metros tras la castaña. Pensaba largarse de ahí, pero la chica seguía observándolo y eso lo irritaba tanto que no fue capaz de llegar e irse hacia su sala común.

─ Granger…es de mala educación quedarse viendo fijamente a las personas ─ Dijo arrastrando las palabras en tono aburrido, como si le hablara a una pequeña niña a quien ya no sabe como explicar algo. La aludida entre abrió su boca y se sonrojó profundamente, avergonzada porque él la pillara observándolo y sobre todo porque precisamente él la reprendiera. Precisamente ese imbécil con menos educación que un Troll, quien se burlaba de todo y todos, aquel hijo de papi quien siempre la insultaba. Su sonrojo aumentó de rabia y cerrando la boca y apretando la mandíbula fue que se levantó y alzó su barbilla, desafiante, frunciendo el ceño.

─ También es de mala educación arrollar a la gente y tirarla al piso, pero al parecer nadie te lo ha dicho aun ─ Soltó, sin embargo, el Slytherin esbozó una sonrisa torcida y pasó al lado de ella, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

─ Es muy temprano para discutir, Granger, más tarde arreglaremos cuentas ─ Le susurró cuando pasó junto a ella. ─ Por cierto…deberías recoger tus preciados libros.

Malfoy dio media vuelta, contemplando los pesados tomos. Hermione volvió a sonrojarse, enojada, aquel imbécil tenía razón. La señora Pince se desmayaría si viera el estado en que estaban sus libros. Sin prestar atención a la presencia del Slytherin se agachó para recoger los tomos, pero a mitad del movimiento se quedó quieta, el dolor había vuelto más fuerte que antes. Hizo un gesto de dolor e intentó volver a recoger los pesados volúmenes, pero la punzada fue más fuerte que antes, tomó aire entre dientes y en su rostro se formó una mueca compungida.

Draco chasqueó nuevamente la lengua y sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica, susurró un hechizo y los libros de Hermione se agruparon y comenzaron a flotar frente a la joven, que se incorporó ya menos adolorida. La Gryffindor observó a rubio atónita, pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

─ Para algo existe la magiar, Granger… si te encorvas bajo el peso de esos libros cuando vas a clases, apenas puedo imaginar que puedas subirlos tú misma a tu sala común ─ Comenzó a decir, como regañándola por sus costumbres ─ haznos un favor a todos y evita partirte en dos con el peso de los libros, es eso o hacer algo para dejar de ser tan…menuda…lo cual dudo que logres ─ Comentó como si nada, alzando su ceja derecha mientras observaba de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa a la joven Gryffindor; haciéndola sonrojar por tercera vez en el día y en menos de cinco minutos, aunque esta vez no supiera la razón exacta de su rubor, si el comentario de él o la forma de mirarla, sin asco, solo con curiosidad. Fuera cual fuese la razón, claro está que la incomodaba y prefería volver a los insultos y a las miradas de desprecio y asco. Prefería la seguridad de lo conocido, pero Malfoy no estaba por la labor de volver a ser el imbécil número uno de Hogwarts.

─ Como sea, adiós Granger… intenta no romperte la espalda ¿quieres? ─ Y dicho esto el joven heredero de los Malfoy se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a las escaleras y bajándolas antes que la castaña pudiera ser consciente que él se alejaba, sin haberla insultado y habiendo dejado el hechizo puesto en sus libros. Hermione se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, con sus libros flotando a su lado y sin sentir el dolor de espalda que antes le había impedido recoger los pesados tomos.

La joven sonrió levemente al pensar que el idiota número uno de Hogwarts no era tan idiota y no era tan mala persona como pensaba. Al menos, a ella la había ayudado con sus libros.

Draco arrugó su entre cejo al tiempo que llegaba al hall del castillo, no entendía la razón de que hubiera ayudado a la impura de Granger, pero la verdad era que no importaba mucho. Se encogió de hombros y emprendió rumbo a las mazmorras, aun era muy temprano para arrepentirse por haber tenido un gesto amable con ella.

Aun era temprano para obviar lo bella que se había vuelto de repente.

Aun era temprano para ser un Malfoy.

* * *

_**La idea surge de mi propio dolor de espalda tras el estudio, nada... el proximo fds actualizo Cherry Kisses. espero que les gustara... yo amé escribirlo, aunque sencillo lo encontré tierno.**_

_**Besitos y abrazos... byeee **_

_**R.E.V.I.E.W? **_


End file.
